La fille tombée du ciel
by La Demoiselle de Sevigne
Summary: Les années ont passé. Les Dragonniers sont présents un peu partout en Alagaësia même s'ils ne sont pas très nombreux. La paix est toujours là mais tous se battent pour la préserver. Un jour, une boule de feu va s'écraser dans le nord du pays et une jeune femme est retrouvée sur les lieux. Qui est-elle ? D'où vient-elle ? Leur monde va en être chamboulé.
1. Prologue qui n'en est pas un

_**Bonjour/bonsoir (suivant l'heure, faites votre choix :D)**_

_**Voici une petite (ou pas) fanfiction sur Eragon (les livres !) que j'ai ADORE**_

_**(même si je trouve que les deux derniers livre – surtout le dernier traînait en longueur…)**_

_**Enfin, tout cela n'a aucun rapport, je vous l'accorde.**_

_**Cette petite histoire arrive alors que je viens de relire d'affilé toute la saga et je ne sais pas, je suis inspirée !**_

_**Alors c'est parti !**_

* * *

_**PROLOGUE OU RESUME UN PEU PLUS LONG...**_

Plus de 150 ans après la mort de Galbatorix

L'Alagaësia est en paix, les Dragonniers sont de retour, moins présents qu'avant mais toujours là, tels les anges gardiens.

Un jour, une boule de feu, une étoile diront certains, va s'écraser dans la grande pleine de l'Empire. Une jeune fille vêtue étrangement et parlant une langue à tous inconnue est découverte sur les lieux.

Qui est-elle ? D'où vient-elle ? Tellement de questions sans réponse qui remettront en cause toutes les certitudes des Dragonniers… et surtout celles de Murtagh.

* * *

_**Normalement, on verra tout le monde… mais ce sont surtout Murtagh et Thorn qui seront présents, ainsi que la fille tombée du ciel donc.**_

_**Oui, ce sera une histoire étrange mais ce sera centré sur les Dragonnier et l'Alagaësia**_


	2. Atterrissage de choc

_**Et voici maintenant le premier chapitre qui explique l'arrivée de la fille tombée du ciel ! Bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

Atterrissage de choc

- _AUTODESTRUCTION ACTIVEE !_

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Comment ça « autodestruction activée » ? Non mais ça va ne pas ?

Un autre bip strident vint s'ajouter à la cacophonie ambiante, tout l'appareil ayant décidé, semblait-il, de la rendre dingue.

- Non non non non ! On va beaucoup trop vite !

- _AUTODESTRUCTION DANS DIX MINUTES._

- Machine de merde ! Jura la jeune pilote en shootant violemment dans le tableau de bord. Aïe !

Se tenant le pied avec les mains, elle se mit à sautiller sur sa jambe encore intacte.

- Maman m'avait prévenue qu'il ne fallait pas jurer.

La situation était des plus inquiétantes mais elle gardait un sang-froid redoutable et à toute épreuve. De toute façon, elle était sortie de l'hyper espace, elle n'était plus dans le vide mais dans une galaxie et l'ordinateur de bord avait trouvé une planète où l'air était respirable. Certes la planète n'était pas dans la base de données, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était probablement dangereuse mais pour le moment elle n'avait pas trop le choix, son vaisseau étant trop endommagé pour aller où que ce soit d'autre. D'après les mesures de l'ordinateur de bord, la planète était gigantesque, elle contenait de l'eau et de l'air viables pour elle et des espèces vivantes y habitaient.

Le cœur d'Alix battit plus fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle s'asseyait de nouveau aux commandes.

- Bon… on se calme. Qu'est-ce que je peux récupérer comme commande ?

- _AUTODESTRUCTION DANS HUIT MINUTES._

- Oui je sais, ferme-la, je réfléchis.

Le vaisseau très très endommagé par un disfonctionnement stupide puis une pluie d'astéroïde et enfin son passage trop près d'une étoile rouge entra dans la haute atmosphère de la planète où Alix espérait se poser. Les boucliers protecteurs étaient à leur minimum et la pilote n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire pour protéger la structure de l'appareil. Il prit donc feu, devenant une comète géante qui se précipitait toujours plus rapidement vers le sol. Une demi douzaine de sirènes différentes hurlaient dans les oreilles d'Alix alors qu'elle tentait de garder un minimum de contrôle sur l'engin.

Après quelques interminables minutes, le petit vaisseau cargo qu'elle pilotait se posa au milieu d'une plaine, même si l'on peut plus dire qu'il se scratcha qu'autre chose. Malgré ses protections et ses ceintures de sécurité, le choc lui fit perdre connaissance au moment de l'impact.

- _ALERTE, ALERTE !_ La réveilla la voix artificielle de l'appareil, _VEUILLEZ EVACUER. DANGER IMMINENT. AUTODESTRUCTION DANS TROIS MINUTES. ALERTE, ALERTE_.

La jeune fille jura et se détacha rapidement. Elle n'avait pas le temps de tenter d'arrêter d'autodestruction – qui s'était d'ailleurs enclenchée toute seule ! – elle n'avait que le temps de courir, très très loin, le plus loin possible. D'un mouvement, elle ouvrit la porte arrière de chargement du cargo spatial qui s'ouvrit sans protester. Au passage, la jeune fille récupéra ses trois armes, son couteau, sa ceinture et son sac de survie. Elle rajouta en passant rapidement quelques trucs et bidules, des technologies qui pourraient toujours lui servir. Elle sentait qu'elle allait passer un long, très long, moment sur cette planète.

En espérant que les autochtones soient accueillants. C'est beau de rêver.

- AUTODESTRUCTION DANS DEUX MINUTES.

Jurant de nouveau, Alix courut sur la terre ferme, le plus loin possible du cargo. Les autodestructions étaient conçues pour l'espace, sur terre ferme, les détonations n'en étaient que plus spectaculaires. Le sac jeté sur son épaule, ses armes sans l'autre main, elle courait tête baissée dans cette espèce de désert. Elle détaillerait plus tard la vue.

Elle comptait les secondes qu'il lui restait.

Une minute.

Elle n'était pas assez loin.

Trente secondes.

Elle allait être soufflée par la déflagration.

Le vaisseau explosa une seconde avant la fin de son décompte. Le souffle coupé, Alix fut propulsée sur plusieurs dizaines de pieds avant de retomber sur le sol, inconsciente.

OoO

Alix ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut sa migraine. Une barre traversait son front et l'arrière de son crâne n'était pas en reste. Difficilement, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux.

Elle était dans un espace clos. Mauvais signe.

La pilote tenta de s'asseoir mais tous ses muscles protestèrent, douloureux. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour s'asseoir sur la paillasse miteuse et reprendre ses esprits. La pièce était pas bien grande : une porte en bois avec un judas grillagé sur sa gauche et une fenêtre sans vitre avec des barreaux sur sa droite. La lumière du soleil était pauvre, elle devina que l'on atteignait la fin de la journée. Pourtant, en descendant de son vaisseau, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il avait eu le temps lui réchauffer la nuque durant sa courte course folle. La jeune fille grimaça lorsqu'elle se souvint de son accident et elle toucha son visage de ses mains. La droite sentit du sang coagulé, sans doute une petite trace de son accident. Si elle avait plus de force, elle serait capable de faire son propre diagnostique et de se guérir seule, malheureusement, elle n'avait pas suffisamment les idées en place ni assez de force en réserve pour tenter l'expérience. Il lui faudrait attendre au moins quelques heures. Alix soupira et reprit son observation de ce qui l'entourait. Des pierres grises presque noires du sol au plafond, une humidité persistante, un silence oppressant, pas de toute, elle était en prison. Et guère dans la plus développée.

Génial, elle avait atterri chez les Pierrafeu. Ils lui avaient laissé sa combinaison qui – en mode normal – était complètement noire. Elle n'avait plus ses armes mais elle possédait toujours ses gants. Avec une grande prudence, la prisonnière se leva et alla jusqu'à la porte. Ses yeux atteignaient facilement le juda et elle observa ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté. Une pièce circulaire avec cinq portes comme la sienne. Au centre se tenait une pierre sculptée en un genre de table ou d'autel de sacrifice, elle ne savait pas bien (et n'était pas certaine de vouloir le savoir). A gauche, à la limite de son champ de vision, s'ouvrait une arche – toujours avec ses pierres grises – qui devait être l'entrée mais qui ne laissait voir que l'obscurité.

Reculant légèrement, Alix soupira. Elle pourrait facilement sortir d'ici, mais pour aller où ? Elle ne connaissait pas les lieux, n'avait aucune idée de l'intention de ses hôtes, elle ignorait où ils étaient, qui ils étaient, combien ils étaient… non, le plus sûr était de rester où elle se trouvait pour le moment. Toujours avec difficulté, la visiteuse indésirable se rendit à la fenêtre. Par contre, elle dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour distinguer quelque chose. Elle était en hauteur, guère très haut par rapport à ce qu'elle connaissait mais plus haut que tout ce qu'il se trouvait dans la ville où elle était. Ce qu'elle discernait d'ailleurs n'était pas très joyeux. L'architecture était simple, classique et géométrique. Les bruits de la vie l'assaillirent soudain ainsi que les odeurs, comme si on avait retiré d'un coup un filtre qui l'aurait protégée. Alix grimaça et plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles et plissa le nez. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour s'accoutumer.

- Pas de vitrage, pas d'insonorisation, je sens que je vais vite regretter la civilisation moi. Bon, ce n'est pas le tout mais j'aimerais quand même qu'on m'explique maintenant…

Retournant devant la porte, elle tourna son regard vers l'arche et commença à taper à la porte en appelant :

- HEY ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Youhou ! Je voudrais voir quelllllllllllllqu'unnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ? Allo !?

Alix persévéra plusieurs minutes avant d'abandonner. Lasse et blessée, elle retourna s'asseoir sur la paillasse pourrie qui lui servait de couchette et se rallongea. Avec une grimace, elle posa une main sur son ventre. Elle songeait qu'elle avait probablement une hémorragie interne. Mais la jeune fille ne pouvait pas se guérir pour le moment, cela demandait trop d'énergie et elle était trop fatiguée, sans compter la faim et la soif qui commençaient à se faire sentir.

- Oille, bah ce n'est pas gagné.

La peur commença à se faire sentir. Non, elle devait se soigner tout de suite, au moins les lésions internes sinon elle risquait de ne pas se réveiller.

Le peuple des Azthias développait leur esprit et leur corps depuis des milliers d'années. Ils éteignaient aujourd'hui l'apogée de leur puissance et ils se contrôlaient plus que n'importe quelle espèce qu'ils avaient rencontrée jusque-là. Ainsi leur corps s'était-il renforcé. Tous leurs sens s'étaient affinés même si leur résistance à la douleur ainsi qu'au chaud et au froid s'était développée. Les Azthias utilisaient au repos près de soixante-dix pourcent de leur capacité cérébrale et ils pouvaient aller jusqu'à quatre-vingt-dix pourcent lorsqu'ils le désiraient. La découverte de l'utilisation de télékinésie, de télépathie et de soigné résultait de leur maîtrise de leur corps et de leur cerveau d'après les recherches. Ils pouvaient aussi vivre très longtemps ; et lorsqu'ils pensaient que le moment était venu, ils convertissaient leur organisme en pure énergie, devenant ainsi à leur tour des éthers plus ou moins omniscients. Les enfants azthias apprenaient dès leur plus jeune âge cette technique car personne n'était à l'abris d'un accident.

Alix s'allongea et calma sa respiration. Bientôt, la jeune fille eut une conscience aiguë de son organisme et elle put sentir les lésions qui l'abîmaient. Doucement, elle déplaça sa main sur son ventre en se concentrant sur ses blessures qui cicatrisèrent. Heureusement, l'hémorragie fut vite résorbée mais réparer les dégâts causés par la perte de sang prit plus de temps. Lorsqu'elle termina, Alix vit que la nuit tombait. Le cœur battant à tout rompre à cause de l'énergie qu'elle venait d'utiliser, elle attendit quelques minutes que sa respiration se calme puis elle essuya d'une main tremblante la perle de sueur glacée sur son visage. L'Azthia ferma finalement les yeux et décida de dormir. Elle n'était épuisée, cela faisait en plus des jours qu'elle n'avait pas pris de véritable repos. Elle était en prison et blessée, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se reposer… autant en profiter.

Et puis, la nuit porte conseil.

* * *

_**Premier chapitre pas très long, j'en suis désolée.**_

_**Je mettrai rapidement la suite.**_

_**En attendant, laissez-moi vos premières impressions s'il vous plaît !**_

_**A bientôt**_


	3. Rencontre du troisième type

_**J'ai changé le nom de la fille tombée du ciel. Ce n'est plus Orlena mais Alix.**_

_**Le premier chapitre est déjà corrigé.**_

_**Après votre lecture n'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, j'adore ça !**_

_**En attendant, notre petite héroïne va découvrir les « autochtones » **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Rencontre du troisième type

Un bruit de porte, de pas et de métal la réveilla. Alix ouvrit les yeux et plissa les yeux et sentit sa bouche pâteuse. Avec une grimace, elle s'assit. De nombreuses petites blessures entravaient l'ensemble de ses mouvements mais la jeune fille n'avait vraiment pas le courage ni la force de guérir le reste. Pour le moment, elle aurait surtout voulu boire. Puis d'autres bruits lui firent prendre conscience que quelqu'un arrivait sûrement. Prise d'un espoir, elle s'assit sur sa paillasse alors que des clés tournaient dans sa serrure de sa cellule.

Des clés ! Pff, tellement archaïque. Tellement primitifs qu'elle ne se souvenait pas en avoir déjà vu des vraies. Il y avait encore des clés dans son monde… mais pas des trucs faits uniquement de métal… ça devait bien faire dix mille ans que plus personne ne les utilisait… et encore elle était gentille.

Pourtant, pour un monde archaïque comme celui-ci semblait l'être, la jeune fille trouvait que tout était trop… propre, organisé et structuré. Habituellement, les mondes encore sous-développés sentaient la mort, la pourriture. Ici, tout semblait… net. Comme chez les Azthias, ou tout du moins ceux qui avaient une minimum de technologie. D'après le peu qu'elle avait pu en voir, ce n'était pas du tout le cas ici.

Elle sentait que ce monde pourrait la surprendre.

La porte s'ouvrit et deux hommes entrèrent. Enfin… Un nain qui devait lui arriver à la taille, taillé dans du roc à ce qu'il semblait, une longue barbe noire savamment tressée et un machin humanoïde qui devait faire deux têtes de plus qu'elle avec des cornes et la peau grise. Il n'était pas beau du tout d'ailleurs. Pourtant, à ses muscles, Alix ne l'aurait provoqué pour rien au monde. Tous deux avaient une épée sur leur hanche gauche et le nain arborait en plus une hache dans le dos. De l'avis d'Alix, le truc gris n'avait pas besoin d'arme. Elle se doutait qu'il pouvait réduire son cerveau en bouilli rien d'avec la paume de ses mains. Quant au nain, il la fixait avec attention, une attention accrue. Il lui rappelait son père lorsqu'elle avait fait une bêtise. Minci alors, être à l'autre bout de l'univers et avoir l'air d'une enfant de dix ans…

Elle ne bougea pas, attentive aux moindres mouvements des deux arrivants. La jeune fille voulait éviter de faire un geste qu'ils auraient pu mal interpréter… après tout, ils devaient certainement la considérer comme un envahisseur.

Ils se taisaient, ils attendaient. A leur posture, la prisonnière devina que c'était le nain qui dirigeait. D'autres bruits de pas se firent entendre et les deux hommes – toujours à l'entrée de la geôle – se tournèrent vers la sortie. Une troisième personne entra : un soldat à sa tenue. C'était amusant d'ailleurs, on reconnaissait les soldats dans tout l'univers, comme si les uniformes avaient une espèce de code universel pour que tout le monde puisse le comprendre. Cet homme ressemblait aux humains qu'elle avait déjà croisés dans la galaxie de la Voie Lactée. Il ne semblait pas à l'aise. Avec un plateau dans les mains, le nain lui dit quelque chose en la montrant du doigt.

- Et en plus on ne parle pas du tout la même langue, grommela-t-elle.

Le silence se fit et tout le monde reporta instantanément son attention sur elle. Surprise, la jeune fille releva la tête et arqua un sourcil perplexe. Ils s'étaient raidis et semblaient attendre quelque chose.

- Quoi ? Vous comprenez ce que je dis ?

Le nain ne quitta pas son regard. Il ordonna quelque chose et le bonhomme gris à corne prit le plateau des mains du soldat qui sortit sans demander son reste. Alix leva les yeux au ciel alors que le truc lui apportait enfin un repas. Elle le lui prit doucement des mains et lui sourit après avoir hocher la tête pour le remercier.

- Merci.

Certes il ne comprenait pas mais son sourire et son hochement de tête, même dans cette partie reculée de l'univers devaient être compris. Sans plus se préoccuper de ses geôliers, la jeune fille observa son plateau : un truc visqueux vaguement blanc dans une écuelle, du pain et un pichet d'eau. Avant toute chose, d'une main tremblante d'épuisement, Alix se servit à boire et l'eau étonnement fraîche la surprit. Elle toussa quelques secondes, toujours sous le regard des deux hommes. Elle prit ensuite la cuiller et avala avec une grimace la mixture.

- Beurk ! Fit-elle après l'avoir avalée toujours avec une grimace significative.

Elle n'avait pas encore assez faim pour avaler ça. L'homme gris à corne, les bras croisés, ricana de sa réaction. Surprise, elle releva la tête et vit le nain fusiller du regard son acolyte avec un air de reproche évident. Elle, sa réaction l'amusa et elle plissa le nez avant de terminer son eau.

Son repas terminé, elle replongea son regard dans celui du nain. Se redressant, elle grimaça en sentant une des ses blessures au ventre menacer de se rouvrir. D'un geste vif mais tremblant, elle posa sa main sur sa peau douloureuse.

- Aïe.

Le nain s'approcha d'elle. Les mains en avant, il lui fit signe de s'allonger. D'expérience, Alix savait que les peuples craignaient les capacités des Azthias. Beaucoup prenaient cela pour de la magie. Aussi, les précautions que prenait le nain l'étonnèrent. Ils semblaient étonnement sereins pour des gens qui avaient vu quelqu'un tomber du ciel… sans doute désiraient-ils éviter toute confusion. Attentive à ce qu'il lui demandait, la jeune fille s'allongea.

- Waíse heill, murmura-t-il.

Alix sentit sa peau la chatouiller et quelque chose se faire dans son corps. Ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil que lorsqu'elle se guérissait ou qu'un Azthia la soignait… non, là il semblait qu'un autre élément aidait à la cicatrisation, un élément extérieur comme un baume réparateur ou un médicament.

Etait-ce l'élément inconnu qu'elle avait décelé sur cette planète lors de l'analyse biométrique dans son vaisseau ?

A peine une minute après, sa tête était guérie. Leur méthode, quelle qu'elle soit, fonctionnait. Le nain lui montra alors sa combinaison. Comprenant qu'il voulait qu'elle la retirât pour la soigner la jeune fille grimaça. Elle n'était pas spécialement pudique mais elle ne portait rien sous sa combinaison car celle-ci était conçue en plus pour chasser les cellules mortes, réguler sa température corporelle, prendre ses signes vitaux et quantité d'autres choses dont surtout la protéger des agressions extérieures… et mine de rien, il s'agissait là de sa dernière arme pour se protéger de ces inconnus.

Cependant, à la tête qu'il faisait, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il la lui arracherait s'il le fallait. De toute façon, elle devait être soignée. Certes l'Azthia avait stoppé son hémorragie interne mais les lésions externes la faisaient toujours souffrir tout comme ses trois côtes cassées. Avec un soupir, elle détacha le haut de sa combinaison tant bien que mal, chaque geste lui coûtant. Heureusement, l'habit était inactif pour le moment, il ne changea donc pas de couleur ni de texture lorsqu'elle le retira. Bientôt entièrement nue devant le nain, celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir ce qui la rassura un peu.

Alix vit alors qu'un énorme hématome parcourait son corps de son sein droit à son genou pratiquement. Ceci expliquait aussi sans doute l'hémorragie et les côtes cassées. Le choc avait vraiment été dur. Le nain la fit se rallonger et appela l'autre. Tous deux s'occupèrent d'elle un bon quart d'heure, marmonnant des phrases qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas et plus complexes les unes que les autres. Bientôt, elle remarqua que leur paume droite à chacun brillait, un cercle d'argent fondu dans leur paume s'illuminant pour la guérir. Etait-ce un appendice particulier de cette espèce ? Non, le cornu gris en avait un aussi. En tout cas, cette particularité leur permettait à tous deux de la guérir, alors peu importe ce que c'était, elle finirait par le savoir, en attendant, elle allait mieux. Le véritable soulagement survint lorsqu'ils ressoudèrent ses côtes.

Ils se reculèrent de quelques pas lorsque ce fut terminé. Le machin gris semblait fatigué et le nain aussi mais un peu moins. La jeune fille se désola qu'ils eussent ainsi gaspillé leur énergie pour elle. Reprenant son vêtement avec des gestes plus sûrs, elle leva la tête pour se confronter à leur regard :

- Merci.

Peu importait qu'ils ne la comprennent pas, ils devaient comprendre qu'elle n'était pas une menace… enfin tant qu'ils n'en étaient pas une eux-mêmes.

Le géant gris posa une question au nain qui lui répondit.

Puis la jeune fille tombée du ciel se demanda s'ils ne parlait pas une autre langue… d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, ils parlaient au moins deux langues : la commune qu'ils employaient et l'autre pour la soigner. Les sonorités étaient différentes et la façon de l'articuler aussi… donc, peut-être parlaient-il un dialecte proche d'une langue qu'elle parlait.

Alix testa donc, elle utilisa les trente-six langues différentes qu'elle parlait. Malheureusement, peine perdue, ils ne semblaient pas la comprendre, à aucun moment elle n'avait vu de sursaut de leur part ou la moindre lueur de compréhension dans leur regard. Néanmoins, ils semblaient avoir saisi ce qu'elle tentait de faire parce qu'ils restèrent là à la regarder et à secouer la tête lorsqu'elle se taisait.

Avec un soupir dépité, Alix leva les bras en signe d'impuissance. Minc, elle parlait pas mal de langues différentes quand même, de plusieurs galaxies !

Les enfants azthias étaient éduqués à l'école pendant cinq ans. Pendant ces cinq années, on leur inculquait tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir et le savoir était directement implanté dans leur mémoire. Jamais ils ne l'oubliaient. Chaque chose était répartie dans la bonne zone du cerveau et chaque chose était à sa place. Ensuite, il y avait entre deux et cinq années d'études supplémentaires pour ceux qui désiraient se spécialiser. Plusieurs spécialisations étaient possibles, c'était même conseillé. Cependant, après l'âge de vingt-cinq ans, la connaissance n'était plus implantée car cela faisait des lésions au cerveau. Les chercheurs avaient découvert que les azthias terminaient leur croissance à cet âge. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'à partir de cet âge que les Azthias étaient considérés comme des adultes et pouvaient travailler.

En définitive, malgré toutes ses connaissances et son savoir, Alix ne pouvait rien faire d'autre et ses interlocuteurs semblaient être dans le même cas.

- Bah c'est pas gagné, marmonna-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel elle les observa tour à tour. Finalement, le nain posa ses mains sur sa poitrine :

- Asward !

Alix fronça les sourcils. Remarquant qu'il avait son attention, il répéta le même geste :

- Asward. Puis il montra le cornu gris : Ryujinsco. Ry-u-jins-co.

- C'est… c'est votre nom ? Fit-elle, sceptique, en ce levant.

Mais, évidemment, ils ne la comprirent pas.

- Asward ? Tenta-t-elle en le montrant du doigt.

Le nain acquiesça un vague sourire et hocha la tête.

- Ryujinsco ?

Le cornu fronça les sourcils, les bras croisé mais hocha la tête pour dire oui. Ce geste était universel.

Alix sourit franchement et se désigna :

- Alix.

- Alix ? Répéta le nain.

La jeune fille éclata de rire et hochant vivement la tête.

- Oui ! Je m'appelle Alix !

OoO

* * *

_**Et voilà, ils apprennent doucement à se connaître. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

_**Cette histoire sera un genre de battle science/magie et sentiment/réflexion.**_

_**Qui va gagner ? Des avis ?**_

_**A bientôt :D **_


	4. L'étrange inconnue

_**Bonjour/bonsoir !**_

_**Comment allez-vous ? Moi j'ai eu une loooooongue journée mais sinon je vais plutôt bien, je suis certaine que ça vous intéresse beaucoup... enfin bref.**_

_**Je me suis rendue compte que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié un chapitre (pardon d'ailleurs mais je promets que je fais ce que je peux).**_

_**Merci pour les commentaires et j'en veux pleiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin d'autres :D s'il vous plaît ^^**_

_**En attendant, bonne lecture**_

* * *

L'étrange inconnue

La porte de la cellule de la prison de Gil'ead qui enfermait l'étrange fille aux yeux bleus se referma dans avec un grincement sonore.

- Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Ryujinsco à son maître.

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais demander à Eragon. Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelque chose comme ça.

- Nous ne devrions pas la laisser vivante, nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle veut ni…

- Justement, nous ne pouvons pas la châtier alors qu'on ne sait rien… et je te signale qu'elle n'a rien fait. Pour le moment, elle n'est pas une menace, nous ne pouvons pas la condamner sans raison.

- Vous pensez qu'elle est vraiment tombée du ciel maître ?

Le nain fit signe au soldat de fermer la cellule à clef et s'éloigna en compagnie de son élève dragonnier.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais trop de choses coïncident. La boule de feu, le cratère et elle pas loin avec des choses étranges sur elle. Ce ne peut pas être un hasard.

- Vous pensez que c'est un Dieu ?

- Si elle était un dieu, ne penses-tu pas, jeune Kull, qu'elle serait déjà sortie ?

- Et bien… pas forcément… peut-être vient-elle nous éprouver.

- Mmh… en tout cas, nous avons au moins établi le contact.

- Ce n'est pas bizarre qu'elle n'ait pas eu peur de la magie ?

- Peut-être est-elle magicienne… Je trouve étrange qu'elle n'ait pas eu plus de blessures internes. De toute façon, elle a bu l'eau, elle ne pourra utiliser l'ancien langage.

- Elle ne semblait pas le parler… sinon…

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas. Pour le moment, voyons avec Eragon. Peut-être saura-t-il…

OoO

La connexion par le miroir enchanté effectué, les deux Dragonniers se retrouvèrent en face de leur légendaire chef : Eragon le Tueur de Roi.

- Toujours à Gil'ead ? Leur demanda-t-il.

Un visage moins humain qu'elfique, le chef des dragonniers affichait le même visage que lorsqu'il avait tué Galbatorix plus de cent cinquante ans auparavant. Seul son regard et ses gestes permettaient de lui donner son âge.

- Oui Eragon. La fille se prénomme Alix, nous n'avons rien réussi à lui faire dire d'autre. Nous ne nous comprenons pas. Elle parle plusieurs dizaines de langages différents, elle les a tous testés mais aucun ne se rapproche d'une langue que nous connaissons.

- Pas même un dialecte Urgal ?

Ryujinsco secoua la tête :

- Non Maître.

- Pensez-vous qu'elle est dangereuse ? Ajouta Eragon.

- Oui Eragon. Je pense qu'elle pourrait être dangereuse. Par bonheur, elle semble pour le moment plus perplexe et curieuse qu'autre chose, répondit le nain Asward.

- Qu'en pense Rolf ?

- Il ne comprend pas. Il aimerait la sentir lui-même.

Le dragon marron d'Asward avait été le premier à éclore pour un nain. Ronchon et susceptible, il n'en était pas moins un bon compagnon pour Asward. Les deux faisaient la paire.

Il y a eu un silence, un silence grave et plein de réflexion.

- As-tu déjà entendu parler d'une telle chose ? S'enquit Asward.

- Non, jamais. Ni les dragons.

Asward savait que leur chef avait questionné les Eldunarís mais il n'en fit sciemment pas référence devant Ryujinsco qui était encore un apprenti. Il était encore trop jeune, ainsi que son dragon. L'existence des cœurs des cœurs des dragons n'était révélée aux dragonniers que lorsqu'ils revêtaient à leur tour le costume de maître, pas avant.

- Je vais contacter Elva et lui demander si elle peut passer. En attendant, restez sur place et tentez d'établir le contact avec elle, qu'elle apprenne notre langue si possible…

Ryujinsco frissonna malgré lui. Elva était – d'après ce que la légende disait – une femme sorcière baptisé par Eragon pendant le siècle noir. Ainsi se nommaient les années de dictature de Galbatorix. Cette femme vivait depuis plus de cent cinquante ans mais elle avait l'apparence d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années. Sur son front brillait une marque de dragonnier faite par Saphira, semblable à la gedwëy ignasia. Bref, elle voyait dans le cœur des gens et pouvait connaître leur blessure, leur douleur et leur part sombre. Mais elle était surtout encore en vie. Les chefs des dragonniers avaient dû leur donner plus de magie de que prévu… Front-brillant comme on la surnommait souvent. Enfant, elle avait décidé de grandir plus vite pour gérer ses douleurs et maintenant, elle avait décidé d'arrêter de vieillir. Pour lui, ce n'était pas normal. Il n'avait jamais rencontré Elva mais le Kull n'en avait pas spécialement envie.

- Et pour les affaires qu'elle transporte ? Poursuivit Asward.

- Laissez-les dans une salle et que personne n'y touche. Si elle vient bien du ciel qui sait à quoi cela peut-il servir. Soyez prudents et faites-moi un rapport tous les deux jours. Je vais contacter Arya et Murtagh aussi, ils auront peut-être une idée.

Asward se fit la réflexion que si lui avec la connaissance de tous les dragons n'avait pas d'idée, ce n'était pas son frère ni la reine des elfes qui allaient en avoir. Néanmoins il s'inclina et mit fin au sort le miroir ne fut de nouveau plus qu'un miroir.

OoO

Tous les deux entrèrent de nouveau dans la cellule d'Alix le lendemain. Ils avaient guéri ses blessures la veille mais ils l'empoissonnaient – par mesure de prudence –, l'inconnue ne devrait donc pas être parfaitement lucide.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils virent qu'elle était debout. Elle les fusillait du regard. Semblant n'éprouver aucune peur, elle plongea son regard courroucé dans celui du nain en lui montrant quelque chose sur le sol. Ils se tournèrent vers le plateau repas de la prisonnière et virent qu'elle n'avait rien mangé et à peine bu.

Avait-elle senti la fleur de Kélir ?

Et lorsqu'elle vociféra contre eux dans son étrange langue, ils comprirent qu'elle n'était pas contente.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Murmura Ryujinsco.

- On ne bouge pas le temps qu'elle se calme. S'il le faut nous utiliserons la magie mais je sens que ce serait une mauvaise idée.

- Pourquoi ne pas chercher dans son esprit ses intentions ?

- Et si son esprit est vraiment différent du nôtre ? Regarde ce qu'il se passe quand un humain fouille dans l'esprit d'un elfe ! Ce pourrait être le cas ici… tant que nous ne savons rien, personne ne bouge.

- Elle me fait peur.

Asward la détailla. La jeune fille qui leur faisait face était plutôt grande, même pour une humaine. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas tout à fait humaine, sans être une elfe non plus. Elle avait les traits parfaitement symétriques, son corps finement moulé, toutes les courbes semblaient en harmonie avec son être. La combinaison noire qu'elle portait ne laissait dépasser que sa tête et ses mains. La veille elle avait des gants, sans doute les avait-elle retirés. Il aurait été incapable de dire dans quelle matière elle était cousue. Au niveau des coudes, de la poitrine, des épaules, des genoux et de l'entrejambe, la combinaison n'était pas tout à faire aussi lisse qu'ailleurs, comme si les protections étaient renforcées à ces endroits.

Sa peau était blanche et pure comme du marbre vivant ce qui contrastait non seulement avec son vêtement mais aussi ses longs cheveux ondulés aussi sombre que des ailes de corbeaux qui tombaient telle une cascade dans son dos fin. Des lèvres roses bien dessinés soulignés par deux fossettes lorsqu'elle souriait et une gouttière prononcée, un petit nez fin et droit, de grands yeux bleus comme des saphirs agrandis en plus par ses longs cils et ses délicats sourcils noirs, la jeune fille d'une petite vingtaine d'années était magnifique. Plus parfaite qu'une humaine, plus harmonieuse encore qu'une elfe – ce qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible – et plus doté d'un caractère plus vif encore qu'une naine. Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ? Comment une telle créature pouvait exister ?

Finalement, elle se calma et leur fit face. Elle leur parla mais ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils comprirent aussi que cette situation l'agaçait prodigieusement. Au bout d'un moment, elle poussa un cri d'exaspération et elle s'assit à même le sol sous la fenêtre, les genoux contre sa poitrine, les coudes appuyés dessus et la tête dans les mains.

- Ne bouge pas, sauf si elle veut me tuer, murmura Asward sans quitter la prisonnière des yeux.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il alla s'installer aux côtés de la jeune fille. Et il attendit. Le Kull se demanda pourquoi son maître faisait preuve de patience. Son sang chaud l'obligeait à l'action et rester là, dans l'incertitude, le rongeait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Calme-toi un peu Ryu », le gourmanda soudain Long, son dragon gris, « j'ai les écailles qui frémissent ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je n'ai pas confiance ».

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas tant, Asward et Rolf n'ont pas l'air inquiet alors calme-toi un peu ! ».

Ravalant son agacement, le Kull coupa le contact mental avec son dragon. Etant tous deux de race assez orgueilleuse et impulsive, leur relation était chaotique… ce qui amusait beaucoup les nains particulièrement. Leur chef, Eragon, riait beaucoup moins. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, il riait peu… que lorsqu'il était avec Arya ou Murtagh… ce qui était rare.

A ce moment-là, la prisonnière montra du doigt son plateau et dit quelque chose à Asward.

- Ryujinsco, va lui chercher de l'eau.

- Normal ?

- Oui.

Soupirant bruyamment, il s'en fut.

Lorsqu'il donna la cruche à la jeune fille, celle-ci le regarda, soupçonneuse, puis elle se servit de l'eau. Elle but prudemment. Un large sourire illumina son visage et elle leur dit un mot, sans doute pour les remercier.

- Merci, lui indiqua Asward.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil et Asward répéta. Alix se figea puis répéta « merci » au milieu d'autres sons incompréhensibles.

- ça va être plus compliqué que prévu.

OoO

Le lendemain, Asward envoya son élève seul après de la prisonnière. Il devait lui apprendre les bases de leur langage. Mécontent d'être de corvées d'autant plus que son maître allait voir le cratère où des villageois l'avaient retrouvée, il trouva la jeune fille assise au même endroit que la veille, sur le sol sous la fenêtre. Les yeux fermés, elle semblait concentrée. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge pour lui signaler sa présence même si ses pas et la porte avaient fait bien plus de bruits mais, sans relever la tête, elle lui montra son doigt, pour lui signifier d'attendre. Agacé, il dégaina son épée et serra fortement le pommeau.

« Ryu ! » Hurla Long. « Ne fais pas ça ! »

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! Elle me provoque ! »

A cet instant, Alix releva la tête et haussa un sourcil quand elle le vit arme au poing.

« Elle n'a pas peur ! » S'étonna-t-il.

« Parle-lui comme notre maître t'a demandé ! »

« Je n'en ai pas envie »

« La question n'est pas là ! Tu dois obéir aux ordres ! »

Respirant profondément, il montra la lame de son épée à la fille qui s'était levée et légèrement placée en garde. Discrètement. Maligne la demoiselle.

- Epée, fit-il.

Elle le regardait, sourcils froncés, il poursuivit donc :

- Fourreau. Porte. Fenêtre… Pierre.

Une étincelle de compréhension traversa le regard de l'étrangère. Elle s'approcha doucement, les mains bien en évidence pour qu'il ne la prenne pas pour une menace. D'un mouvement délicat de la main, elle montra les différentes choses qu'il avait nommées et répéta avec un accent chantant :

- Epée, fourreau, fenêtre… ?

Il sourit. Lorsqu'elle parlait, il avait l'impression que la voix était un mirage. Elle était la douceur même. Ruyjinsco répéta avec un semblant de sourire :

- Pierre.

- Pierre ! Puis elle lui lança un sourire espiègle : Merci Ryujinsco.

Il en resta bouche bée.

OoO

Le reste de la journée passa ainsi. Le Kull fut stupéfait par la vitesse à laquelle Alix apprenait. Il lui apprit une centaine de mot et pas un fois lorsqu'il lui reposait des questions elle n'avait fait d'erreur. Jamais il ne lui avait été donné de voir une mémoire pareille. Lorsque les dernières lueurs du jour disparurent, il se leva :

- Je vais devoir partir… mais je reviendrai demain avec mon maître Asward, probablement.

Alix fronça les sourcils et secoua lentement la tête.

- Je sais que tu ne comprends pas mais ça va te familiariser avec les sons de notre langue… c'est ce que nos maîtres nous répétaient pour apprendre l'ancien langage et ça a marché. Bonne soirée Alix, au revoir.

- Au revoir, répéta-t-elle.

Un Kull sensible à une femme… pff.

Mais il n'empêche qu'elle était incroyable.

« Tu vois qu'elle n'est pas si terrible que ça », lui fit remarque Long alors qu'ils rejoignaient leurs maîtres.

« Ouais. »

« Elle est bizarre quand même ».

« Tu crois qu'elle aura tout retenu demain ? »

Long avait suivi les progrès de l'étrangère grâce à son dragonnier.

« Je ne sais pas, si c'est le cas, elle arrive presque à la cheville des dragons ! ».

Ricanant de la prétention des dragons, il n'ajouta rien et profita du vent sur son visage.

- Alors ?

Son maître nain était assis sur la patte avant de Rolf tout en fumant sa pipe. Le Kull ne savait pas que les nains fumaient mais il avait appris qu'il y avait surtout un clan qui fumait, celui d'où venait justement Asward.

- Elle apprend très vite. C'est fou. Je lui dis une seule fois un mot, elle le retient. Je ne sais pas combien je lui en ai donné mais beaucoup. A cette vitesse, elle parlera couramment la langue commune des humains dans dix jours.

- Hum…

« Peut-être pas, Shurtu'gal, n'oublie pas la grammaire », intervint Rolf de sa voix profonde.

« Non Ebrithil, Alix est… particulière. »

« Tu verras demain si elle a retenu ».

« Maître ? » Fit Long.

« Oui Long ? » Répondit l'autre dragon.

« Pouvons-nous savoir ce qu'il y a au cratère ? »

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence durant lesquelles Long et Ryujinsco comprirent que leurs maîtres discutaient entre eux. Ce fut Asward qui répondit :

- Le cratère est énorme, sans doute quand le… la chose est tombée, l'impact a fait des dégâts sans parler de l'explosion. Nous n'avons pas trouvé de résidu de magie, aucune. Mais il y a de nombreux débris de métal et d'autres choses que nous ne connaissons pas. Lorsqu'elle parlera, il faudra qu'elle nous explique tout ça… pour le moment, nous ne sommes pas plus avancés mais j'ai de plus en plus la certitude qu'elle vient vraiment des étoiles. Demain, tu viendras rassembler tous les débris pour les ramener à la Citadelle. Je ne veux pas que des petits curieux viennent prendre ça. Nous ne savons pas ce que c'est, par précaution, il faut nous en garder.

* * *

_**Bien, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? La situation commence à s'éclaircir pour tout le monde non ?**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre, Murtagh arrive ! Enfin ! Des idées ? Suggestions ? Attentes ? Craintes ?**_

_**A votre tour d'écrire, je veux vos impressions,**_

_**A vos claviers :D**_


	5. Elva

_**Bonsoir/jour fidèles lecteurs !**_

_**Je m'excuse pour le temps long entre deux chapitres mais je travaille beaucoup en ce moment… je n'ai même pas le temps de lire, d'écrire ou de regarder la télé c'est pour dire.**_

_**Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre, qui vous plaira je l'espère.**_

_**Hime-Hakkai :**__ Je suis contente que tu aies fait ta curieuse^^. Alix a 90 ans si on compte comme nous mais 104 chez elle. Elle n'a que l'apparence d'une jeune fille. Un peu comme les elfes si tu veux qui vieillissent très lentement. NOn mais on l'apprend dans ce chapitre tu ne pouvais pas deviner. Pour Murtagh, j'ai compté qu'il devait avoir à peu près 171 ans… Pour savoir par contre si Murtagh va craquer… tu verras ^^ je ne vais rien dire encore :p Moi aussi j'aurais voulu une autre fin pour lui. Quant à la mémoire d'Alix, oui c'est vrai que ça peut ressembler à Ayla… (oui je les ai lus^^) mais pas tout à fait. Parce que son cerveau est le résultat de l'évolution de toute une espèce et elle a appris… mécaniquement. Leur science rend leur cerveau optimal. Tu comprends ? Bref… je vais te laisser là maintenant. Sans doute à bientôt._

_**Et voilà, maintenant un nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Elva

Les dix jours suivant, Alix apprit la langue locale avec le nain et non plus avec ce qu'elle apprit être un Kull. La jeune fille en avait assez d'être enfermée et elle le fit savoir.

- Je pourrai sortir si je le voulais.

- Je ne vois pas bien ce que vous en feriez.

- Moi non plus, c'est pour ça que je reste là.

Asward lui offrit un sourire caustique.

- Vous avez appris notre langue en moins de deux semaines, comment faites-vous ?

- Tout est une question de mémoire. Mon peuple utilise beaucoup son cerveau.

Comme toujours, la jeune fille ne s'étendit pas dans les explications. Alix sait que son instructeur était un Dragonnier, tout comme le Kull qui était son élève, mais elle n'avait pas très bien compris encore ce qu'étaient les dragons. Le nain ne lui avait pas beaucoup fourni d'explications mais il lui avait aussi appris à lire la langue commune ce qui avait aussi accélérer l'apprentissage de la prisonnière puisqu'elle pouvait enrichir son vocabulaire lorsque le nain quittait sa cellule.

- Demain, une femme viendra avec moi, Elva, elle vous évaluera et estimera si vous êtes un danger ou non. Suivant ce qu'elle dira, nous aviserons.

- Vous aviserez quoi ? S'agaça la jeune fille. Je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible.

- Certes mais comprenez que nous voulions protéger nos peuples, vous tombez du ciel et nous ne savons rien de vous…

Elle soupira.

- Je comprends. De toute façon, il semble que je sois coincée ici pour un moment alors autant que j'essaie de vous rassurer.

- Je pense que c'est une sage décision. Au fait, quel âge avez-vous ?

Alix plongea son immense regard bleu dans le sien, soudain extrêmement sérieuse.

- Cela dépend, comment mesurez-vous l'âge ?

Le nain tressaillit légèrement puis, comprenant qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, finit par répondre :

- Nous rajoutons un à l'âge chaque année à la même date.

L'étrangère acquiesça.

- Je me doute mais combien avez-vous de jours dans une année ?

- Trois cent soixante-cinq.

Alix plissa les yeux une seconde, comptant mentalement puis répondit une petit minute après :

- J'ai un peu plus de quatre-vingt-dix de vos années.

- Et chez vous ?

- Cent quatre ! Nos rotations autour du soleil sont plus courtes !

- Pardon ? S'étonna le nain.

- Ha oui, grommela-t-elle, vous n'en êtes pas arrivés encore à cette constatation. Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit. Oubliez.

Le nain la dévisagea longuement. Finalement, il la quitta.

- Je reviens donc demain avec Elva. Bonne nuit.

Il en avait oublié de s'étonner que la jeune fille ne paraissait pas avoir plus de vingt ans.

- De même Dragonnier.

Son professeur sortit, lui laissant de la lecture – un document sur l'histoire de ce territoire : l'Alagaësia. Passionnant.

Heureusement qu'elle assimilait vite parce que l'histoire de ce continent était palpitante ! Il y avait de la magie, des Elfes, des Humains, des Urgals, des Kulls, des Nains et même des Dragons ! Soudain, la jeune fille blêmit… comprenant ce qu'étaient les dragons. Cracheurs de feu, lézard géant, multicolore, aux écailles scintillantes, bêtes des plus intelligentes…

Elle était mal partie ! Elle avait bien fait de ne pas tenter de s'échapper, ils l'auraient rapidement rattrapés avec des montures telles que les dragons. D'après ce qu'elle lisait, ces êtres étaient encore plus puissants que les légendes humaines des autres planètes le laissaient présager. C'était bien sa chance, rencontrer des mythes réels et des légendes vivantes. Elle s'en serait bien passée.

Avec un soupir dépité, Alix ferma le livre et s'allongea pour dormir.

Le lendemain, on lui apporta son repas habituel : gruau infâme avec un morceau de fromage puant et du pain. Elle ne mangea que le pain avec le fromage – ce qui la nourrissait vaguement – puis elle buvait son eau.

Ses geôliers n'avaient plus tenté de l'empoisser, heureusement. La première fois, elle avait eu tellement soif qu'elle n'avait pas senti l'impureté de l'eau, la seconde fois si et elle l'avait fait remarqué au nain.

Maintenant qu'elle parlait leur langue il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle leur dise que ce n'était pas une façon de traiter les prisonniers. Le pire était que le poison ne l'avait pas tué, juste un peu étourdi… était-ce un genre de médicament fait pour rendre le prisonnier plus docile ? Possible.

Mais heureusement son sens du goût était suffisamment développé pour sentir le poison et même maintenant elle était certaine que son odorat saurait l'identifier.

Alix ouvrit avec agacement les yeux le lendemain. Elle fut réveillée aux premières lueurs du jour par les habitants de la ville qui vaquaient à leurs habitudes. Les Azthias détestaient le bruit, quel qu'il soit et Alix n'était pas en reste. Finalement, la jeune fille se leva et marcha de long en large en réfléchissant jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendît le soldat apporter son premier repas de la journée.

- Merci, dites-moi, pourriez-vous m'apporter un seau d'eau ? J'aimerais me laver s'il vous plaît.

Mais le soldat semblait terrifié par sa personne. Il trouvait magique qu'elle ait appris si rapidement leur langue. Sans rien répondre, il quitta la cellule à reculons après avoir déposé son plateau sur le sol. Lorsque la porte se referma, Alix prit son plateau en soupirant.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire non.

Elle avait terminé son regard, fait ce qu'elle avait à faire et le soldat avait déjà récupéré son plateau depuis longtemps quand elle se mit à jouer avec les options de sa combinaison pour passer le temps. Touchant les capteurs sur ses poignets, la jeune fille vérifia qu'elle était en parfaite santé avant de faire un bilan de l'état de sa combinaison. L'Azthia s'en voulut soudain de ne pas avoir fait cet exercice plus tôt alors que son vêtement avait peut-être des défaillance à la suite de l'explosion. Certes les combinaisons LACE étaient solides mais tout de même. Finalement, tout allait bien et elle joua quelques instants avec les options de camouflages, de l'invisibilité par réverbération des rayons du soleil à la disparition de sa chaleur corporelle en passant par le renforcement de la combinaison en armure pour le combat.

Tout fonctionnait parfaitement.

Cool ! Techniquement, elle était protégée de tout… même du feu de dragon, ou des crocs de ces bestioles. Tout du moins elle l'espérait.

Alix se fit surtout la réflexion que pour une fois elle n'allait pas jouer avec le feu (sans mauvais jeu de mots) et ne pas provoquer les dragons.

L'étrangère avait lu un chapitre de plus du livre sur l'histoire de l'Alagaësia quand des pas se firent entendre. Terminant son paragraphe rapidement, la jeune fille ne releva les yeux que lorsque les autochtones entraient.

- Oula, se leva-t-elle en posant le livre au sol, mais j'ai carrément droit à un comité d'accueil !

En effet, en plus d'Asward et de Ruyjinsco qu'elle connaissait déjà, trois personnes supplémentaires étaient présentes… enfin, trois et demi : deux femmes, un homme et… une espèce de chat très gros (plus proche d'ailleurs de la carrure d'un gros chien de gardiennage).

La petite femme aux longues boucles noires éclata de rire et son visage était plein de fossettes.

- C'est décidé, je l'aime bien. Bonjour, je m'appelle Angela et lui c'est Solembum.

Les yeux jaunes et noirs du chat se posèrent sur elle et la jeune fille frissonna. C'était un Chat-Garou, elle l'aurait juré. Elle avait lu quelques choses sur cette espèce dans le livre. Quant à Angela, elle semblait… étrange. Puissante, imprévisible, pas méchante certainement mais terriblement effrayante.

Une autre à ajouter à la liste des personnes à ne pas mécontenter.

Alix perçut clairement le soupir d'Asward après l'intervention de ladite Angela.

- Bonjour Alix. Donc, puisque Angela s'est déjà présentée toute seule alors que personne ne l'a même invitée à venir ! Voici Elva, dont je vous présente Elva et Murtagh. Elva est l'enfant bénie par…

- … par le chef des Dragonniers Eragon avant la grande bataille de Farthen Dûr à la fin du Siècle Noir. Ne vous en faites pas Asward, le rassura-t-elle lorsqu'elle sentit tout le monde se tendre. J'ai lu les derniers chapitres du livre pour comprendre votre histoire récente et ne pas être en reste… et donc Murtagh vous êtes… le frère d'Eragon.

Le jeune homme en question ne lui répondit pas. Il resta là, à la toiser, dans ses vêtements de cuir marron et bordeaux, son épée sur le flanc, ses yeux noirs la frappant durement. Il ne semblait pas très heureux de son arrivée. Malgré elle, un frisson la parcourut. D'après ce qu'elle avait lu, il devait avoir plus de cent cinquante ans, pourtant, il ne semblait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans pour un Humain. Cependant, si elle comparait avec les Asthias, le Dragonnier approcherait les… bah, les deux cents ans. Les dragonniers avaient donc un vieillissement analogue à celui des Asthias. En même temps, ses traits n'étaient plus tout à fait humains : ses pommettes étaient plus saillantes, ses yeux plus en amende, comme les félins, ses traits plus fins, ses oreilles étrangement pointues…

Mais Alix ne put s'empêcher de le trouver très beau.

- Oui, c'est bien lui. Eragon lui a demandé de passer en même temps. Il était dans la forêt du Du Weldenvarden…

- Pas la peine de lui raconter ma vie Asward.

Alix leva les yeux au ciel. Agacée par tous ces regards sur sa personne, la jeune fille s'assit.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Elva qui n'avait encore rien dit et Alix suivit le mouvement. Elle soutint sans sourciller le regard violet irréel de cette étrange femme mince au front brillant comme les paumes d'Asward, Ryujinsco et certainement Murtagh. La dénommée Elva semblait perplexe et concentrée. Pâle de nature, presque malade, Alix eut une seconde de la peine pour celle qui lui faisait face. Même si elle n'avait pas lu une partie de l'histoire de cette femme-sorcière maudite au lieu d'être bénite, l'Azthia aurait deviné qu'elle n'avait pas eu un destin enviable.

- Elva ? Fit doucement Angela.

La jeune femme tressaillit et se tourna vers la sorcière. Comme sortant d'un songe, elle secoua la tête puis regarda de nouveau Alix :

- Qui es-tu ?

- Alix Glarce, des Azthias.

Elva sortit rapidement de la prison, une main tremblante sur le front. Surpris par sa réaction, Murtagh dégaina Zar'roc alors qu'Angela la suivait avec Solembum.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Asward.

Alix haussa les épaules et le Dragonnier suivit Elva et Angela.

Murtagh ne bougea pas, en garde, son regard noir rivé sur Alix. Le Kull, incertain, finit par faire la même chose que le demi-frère du chef des Dragonniers et se positionna, près au combat.

Alix les observa quelques secondes, mi-amusée mi-étonnée, avant de finalement hausser les épaules et s'asseoir face à la fenêtre où quelques rares rayons de soleil l'atteignaient.

- Elva, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Attends ! La rattrapa Angela.

- Non non… c'est… bizarre… je…

- Quoi ?

- Je… je n'ai rien senti.

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas comme toi, toi je sens que tu bloques mon pouvoir, je sens une résistance mais je te sens… elle… c'est comme si elle n'existait pas ! Alors… je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle ne ressent rien ou… c'est très étrange comme sensation. Je n'ai pas l'habitude c'est… je… je ne sais pas.

- Rien du tout ?

- C'est comme s'il n'y avait en elle qu'un froid glacial profond et insondable.

Asward avait entendu la fin de la conversation.

- Elle est peut-être trop différente de nous…

- Je sens les Humains, les Elfes, les Nains et mêmes les Urgals et les Kulls sans compter les Dragons mais je ne la sentirais pas elle ?

- Oui, ce n'est pas logique, ajouta Angela, et puis sinon vous n'auriez pas pu la soigner par magie si tel était le cas…

- Mais comment savez-vous que… s'étonna le Dragonnier. Non et puis non ça n'a aucune importance… je n'ai pas de réponse… alors nous allons devoir lire dans son esprit, tout du moins elle va devoir répondre à nos questions.

- Génial ! Dites, elle a vraiment appris notre langue en deux semaines ? S'enthousiasma Angela.

- Elle ne parlait pas un mot de la langue en arrivant, confirma-t-il.

- Vous pensez qu'il lui faudrait combien de temps pour assimiler l'ancien langage ? Un mois ?

- Ce n'est pas drôle… Elva, je suis désolé que vous soyez venue pour rien.

La femme-sorcière balaya ses excuses d'un revers de la main.

- Aucune importance. Je rentre maintenant. Adieu. Et dis à Eragon que je ne suis pas à son service.

Sans rien ajouter, elle s'éloigna.

- Ne faites pas cette tête Dragonnier, estimez-vous heureux que je l'aie éduquée déjà ! Douze ans il m'a fallu ! Enfin bref, maintenant retournons voir cette petite tombée du ciel. J'aimerais bien tombée du ciel, ce doit être un voyage passionnant.

* * *

_**Bon bah voilà, un autre chapitre qui s'achève.**_

_**Je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite mais elle arrivera, je vous le promets ! En attendant, laissez-moi vos impressions.**_

_**A bientôt**_


End file.
